


To Tame

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: Hogwarts is holding a Masquerade Ball; Harry has gone as Dragon Tamer though unintentionally, intentionally punned the costume to his "hunting" of the teasing and coy Dragon.Ron has gone as Zorro.Hermione looks like a sexy McGonagall.And Harry is almost positive that Luna described a Nargle to Neville.





	To Tame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated Characters. The entire world of Magic belongs to their Queen J.K Rowling.**

 A Mighty Dragon. 

The white maned specimen was at the reptile table, leaning against the heavy wood surface, his arse stuck in the air as he leaned over to speak to another; swathed in black leathers and a silken white frilled shirt; opened at the collar to reveal collarbones of perfect shape and a shining Dragon amulet; the man was teasing. 

  
The raven gulped from his position afar at the drink table, a punch glass forgotten in one hand at his lips and a ladle that was wanted by his friend in the other in a vise grip.  
  
'Harry.' 'HARRY??'  
  
'Hm?'  
  
'Where is your head, the ladle mate.'  
  
'Oh, sorry.' He was still distracted by the tight leather stretched across the pert backside as he handed over the utensil. His redheaded friend stared at him as he dished himself some spiked punch, curtesy of the Weasley twins via Seamus.  
  
'Please tell me your at least staring a the backside of a slytherin girl and not that prissy poncy prick we see almost daily.' He sighed the words as he stared at the long blinking lashes of his black haired friend. 'I'll take that as a "I'm sorry Ron but I just can't help myself, ever since I caught that arse butt naked in the perfects bath, that I was only in because my best friends are perfects, it's all I think about." Gees, mate.'  
  
Harry couldn't help but give a sheepish grin to his friend. 'Sorry. It is rather pert though, and flawless. I mean, it's even pink, you know, no one's touched that.'  
  
'Oh ew Harry, no.' Harry chuckled as he heard his mate gag. 'It can't be anyone else, absolutely anyone else?!'  
  
Harry shook his head. 'I'm dressed this way for a reason, it took the girls two hours to get this costume right, I want it to work it's magic.'  
  
Ron stared.  
  
Harry turned at the silence. 'What?'  
  
'Nothing mate, you're just a lost cause.' He shook his ginger locks.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. 'Mmhm. Come on, let's grab a table.'  
  
'Does it have be in this direction?'  
  
Harry just laughed


End file.
